Blood of war
by Scott323
Summary: Uma sociedade que se divide entre a luz e a sombra acaba tendo como elo uma simples mortal que não passa de uma reles caçadora. O amor e o ódio se misturam e tudo resulta em guerra.


Capítulo I

A porta da espelunca que ousam chamar de bar se abriu revelando a figura aparentemente cansada que saia de lá.

Poderia ser um lugar perigoso para uma mulher aquela hora da madrugada. A luz da lâmpada daquela viela fétida piscava de minuto em minuto prestes a queimar.

Pouco podia se ver da pele pálida que estava amostra, os cabelos tão pretos como a jaqueta de couro que usava, os lábios rosados estavam agora sendo presenteados pelo cigarro que os dedos longos e magros seguravam. A outra mão segurava uma garrafa empoeirada de cerveja barata, soltou um suspiro baixo lançando um olhar irritado para a lâmpada. Os óculos escuros no decote da blusa social quadriculada em vermelho e preto, o cinto com círculos em prata por todo o comprimento prendiam a calça jeans escura mais firmemente. Começou a andar para o lado contrario da lâmpada indo para onde sabia ter mais luz na rua principal, seus converse eram o único som que podia e queria ouvir.

Parou quando um barulho na lata de lixo chegou fraco até seu corpo, seus olhos fixos em um ponto enquanto o corpo tenso começava a examinar a situação. Apenas um rato.

Puxou o cigarro que ainda estava apagado para fora de seus lábios tomando um gole da cerveja. Entrou na rua principal não que isso fosse fazer diferença era tarde de mais para pessoas de boa índole estarem na rua.

Chegou a primeira esquina respirou fundo olhando de um lado para outro. Estalou o pescoço sentindo o corpo mais quente do que deveria, seus músculos reclamaram quase doloridos.

- Merda. – Praguejou, tomou o ultimo gole do líquido. – Hora do jantar.

Colocou a garrafa vazia perto do muro, embolsou o cigarro no bolso da calça. Voltou a andar descansadamente, seus olhos presos no chão e suas narinas se inflando soltando a baforada quente no ar frio formando uma nuvem.

O sorriso de desgosto quando captou algo que lhe agradou, levantou o rosto. Do outo lado da rua estava mais uma vez sua salvação. A passos largos atravessou o asfalto sem se importar em olhar para os lados, suas mãos nos bolsos da jeans.

- Alice. – Sua voz era suave e sedutora. – Querida.

A mulher usava um short curto demais para aquela temperatura o casaco de pele falsa cobria o top branco.

Os cabelos loiros pintados já deixavam a raiz escura amostra, os lábios vermelhos e os olhos verdes com maquiagem pesada.

Não deveria ter mais do que 19 anos, embora nunca tenha perguntado sua idade.

- Allyson. – Sorriu amostrando os dentes amarelados pelo cigarro. – Ótima noite.

Seu sorriso aumentou os nomes que inventava para aquelas mulheres, não que elas se importassem em saber o seu nome desde que pagasse e obviamente pagasse bem.

- Então a noite está movimentada? – Sorriu indulgente com as costas dos dedos acariciou o rosto da mulher. – Querida você está congelando.

Alice deu um passo para mais perto dela.

- Minha noite nunca está movimentada para você amor. – Mordeu o lábio. – Mas você sabe as regras não é?

Puxou um rolinho de notas com um sorriso de canto.

- E você sabe as minhas.

- Vamos.

Saiu do banheiro secando a boca, seu olhar foi para a mulher que estava largada na cama a expressão distante e sonhadora.

Colocou o dinheiro sobre a mesinha de cabeceira antes de cobri-la e a beijar na testa.

Foi até a janela e sem hesitar pulou do segundo andar pousando suavemente no chão. Puxou o cigarro mais uma vez para fora do bolso junto com o isqueiro personalizado com a caveira em prata. O cheiro doce da canela queimou assim que acendeu o cigarro. Era um de seus víciosfumar depois de comer ou transar.

O zumbido de seu celular lhe acordou do transe, o puxou para fora do bolso sem se dar ao trabalho de ver quem era já sabia.

- O que é Taylor?

- Calma cunhadinha. – Debochou. – Ainda não encontrou o seu amorzinho?

- Taylor o que você quer?

- Você já se alimentou? – Pode ouvir o sorriso mal contido. – Podemos sair para caçar alguma coisa.

- Acabei de me alimentar.

- Ótimo. – Bufou irritada. – Tenho algo para você.

- O que? – Parou em mais uma esquina.

- Tem uma sombra no Red. – A frase curta seguida pelo tom de encerramento de chamada.

Fechou o celular deu meia volta e disparou em uma velocidade alarmante.

Red. O nome era uma alusão a cor do sangue sua originalidade era tolerável pelo bom gosto. O clube ficava aberto 24h por dia com um fluxo constante de clientes, clientela essa bastante variável de espécies. E esse era o problema ela não podia entrar no Red, sua clientela era extensa de mais. Tão extensa quanto a sua fama e o seu dinheiro, se pisasse dentro do clube iria perder a chance.

Juntou-se a parede e esperou pacientemente acendeu mais um cigarro e o tragou saboreando o sentimento da expectativa. Não tentou fixar uma hora apenas aguardou em silencio se concentrando para não falhar.

Duas pessoas saíram pela portaria uma mulher e um homem. Sentiu o cheiro do sangue e um arrepio em sua nuca lhe alertou quem era a mulher ou melhor o que ela era. Obviamente era uma novata, estava visivelmente embriagada por álcool e o cheiro também denunciava a endorfina.

Começou a se mexer os seguindo se houvesse confronto deveria ser longe do clube. Observou melhor o oponente ele era pouquíssimo mais alto, seu cabelo era loiro escuro e bem curto mantendo um arrepio que ela supôs que ele insistiria ser natural. A calça preta e os sapatos sociais de designer italiano, a camisa social prateada tinha as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos e três botões abertos, não que ela pudesse ver.

O colete preto fechava o conjunto elegante, a primeira vista ele seria um rapaz franzino de classe média alta e muito bem vestido. Com um olhar mais atento iria perceber a pele tão pálida e frágil que ele pareceria doente e os olhos vermelhos com um circulo preto em volta.

Eles pararam o homem empurrou a mulher contra a parede brutalmente. Era o que esperava sem hesitar correu na direção dos dois atingindo a lateral do homem com o joelho. A mulher escorregou para o chão, mas nenhum dos dois prestava atenção a ela.

O homem havia dado cinco passos para o lado, seu rosto mostrava surpresa.

O rosto era fino e os traços tão delicados que poderia jurar ser uma garota. Havia se enganado não era um homem e sim um moleque tentando se passar por homem.

- Quem é você? – A voz soava como a de um menino, havia um sotaque suave que não soube de onde era. – O que você quer?

- Você não é daqui. – Afirmou sem tirar os olhos dele, era magro e parecia ter sido despertado recentemente.

- Quem é você? – Ele rosnou flexionando os dedos.

Ela sorriu, era um sorriso maldoso seus olhos castanhos queimando de ódio.

- Bem, ninguém nunca disse que a morte era original. – Soltou uma risadinha. – Agora onde ele está?

- Quem? – Perguntou desconfiado.

Ela deu um passo na direção dele, respirou fundo fechando os olhos.

- Você fede. – Os abriu com mais raiva. – Fede a ele.

O rapaz permaneceu parado enquanto a mulher se aproximava.

- Qual o seu nome? – Usou um tom mais suave sem tirar o ódio dos olhos.

- Justin. – Ele respondeu. – Bieber.

- Eu conheci um Justin. – Ela parou por quatro segundos. – Ele foi meu cunhado até que…

Retornou a andar deixando sua fala inacabada, parou deixando ambos frente a frente.

- Onde ele está? – Tornou a pedir.

- Quem? Esse Justin? – Estava confuso e ficando levemente irritado. – Não sei de quem você está falando.

No reflexo o agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca o puxando para o chão, com o outro punho o socou nas costelas.

O garoto gritou, com toda certeza era um novato.

- Deus, já vi garotas aguentarem mais do que você. – Rolou os olhos.

Ele respirava com força uma das mãos segurava o ombro dela, sua mandíbula saltava para fora.

- Me deixa ir. – A voz baixa e sedutora quase um ronronar.

A mulher soltou um barulho com a garganta zombando dele.

- Criança isso não funciona com outros vampiros. – Rolou os olhos. – Ele continua sendo uma merda como mentor.

- Você está atrás do meu mentor? – Soltou o braço.

Soltou o rapaz e deu um passo para trás, olhou com nojo para o garoto antes de finalmente olhar para trás, para a garota.

O frio desceu pela espinha e o mundo parou a única coisa que importava era a mulher. Os cabelos castanhos escuros caindo pelo rosto muito pálido, os lábios sem cor eram cheios e bem desenhados. O formato do rosto, o queixo e se alguém lhe perguntasse que cor eram os olhos iria jurar que eram do castanho mais quente que já vira na vida. Mesmo que agora estivessem fechados.

Vacilou, por mais que o garoto fosse novato a regra numero 1 era: Nunca de as costas para o oponente.

O chute acertou a base de sua coluna a arremessando para o meio da rua. Acertou o asfalto em cheio, sua boca se encheu do gosto metálico.

Levantou o rosto o rapaz estava em pé mais uma vez, ele cheirou o ar sentindo o sangue dela e quando abriu os olhos eram cheios de puro desejo.

- Qual é o seu nome? – O tom dele era de flerte, ele sorria presunçoso.

Cuspiu o sangue no chão e se sentou levantou o rosto com os olhos cheios de ódio.

- Quando eu for te matar eu digo. – Rosnou passando o punho pela boca.

A mulher limpava a sujeira das roupas enquanto ele corria para ela. Bloqueou com o antebraço o chute de peito de pé que ia lhe acertar a lateral da cabeça. Com a mão livre o acertou no abdômen fazendo com que ele voasse alguns metros acertando um poste de luz que envergou.

- Meu nome é precioso de mais para qualquer merda saber. – Rosnou para ele, seu corpo estava quente quase que saia fumaça contra o ar frio da noite.

O garoto estava atordoado precisou de duas tentativas para se por em pé e o máximo que conseguiu foi virar de bruços e se apoiar nos joelhos e nas mãos. Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar, precisava saber onde ele estava.

A passos largos se aproximou enquanto a luz piscava, pensou ter ouvido o gemido do ferro.

- Justin. – Seu tom de voz era gentil. – Onde ele está?

Ele virou o rosto para o lado e cuspiu nos seus tênis aquela mistura de sangue e saliva. O chutou no rosto o fazendo chapar as costas no chão.

- Onde ele está?

- Vá se foder. – Ganiu sentindo o pé pressionando o peito.

Seus dentes poderiam ter trincado tamanha era a força que os apertava, seu as costas para ele mais uma vez. Ponderou suas opções calmamente, ele era inútil se não iria falar.

O ouviu se levantar, mas não se virou.

Ele estava reunindo forças com o norte era isso, buscou em sua memória o sobrenome do garoto, mas não lembrou ou ele um dia fora humano ou então pertencia a um clã menor sem muita expressão.

As mãos firmes agarraram nas costas da jaqueta e em seguida fora lançada para o outro lado da rua deixando um buraco considerável na parede que colidira.

A risada enchia seus ouvidos, era fria e maléfica. Levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade seu peito subia e descia dolorosamente, poderia ter fraturado uma costela quando bateu contra a parede. Sua cabeça pendia para o chão ouvia os passos lentos que ele dava até lhe alcançar, em sua mente doentia ele queria lhe torturar ou pelo menos achava que era a sua vez no jogo de gato e rato.

O sorriso apareceu em seus lábios, seu peito ainda descia e subia enquanto erguia a mão esquerda. Ouviu o sapato italiano parar e um sorriso curvou o lado direito de seus lábios era quase uma poesia cada gesto que os dois executavam. Por entre os cabelos negros que caiam em seu rosto ainda voltado para o chão o olhou por cima dos olhos.

A expressão do rapaz era confusa e por uma fração de segundos o sorriso passou por seus lábios finos de mais, ele entendeu que ela iria se render.

Um estalo de dedos foi suficiente para ele arregalar os olhos.

A mão esquerda da mulher envolta em chamas. Era apenas o prenuncio do que estava por vir, a morte que bateu um pouco mais cedo do que ele poderia imaginar.

- Demi. – O nome simplesmente saiu pelos lábios. – Demi Lovato.

Tentou correr, mas a única coisa que arrancou foi uma risada debochada dos lábios bem desenhados e com um segundo estalo seu corpo entrou em combustão com um grito estrangulado e fino que saiu do que um dia fora um vampiro.

Um movimento na esquina alertou que tinha companhia. A mulher alta com cabelos loiros platinados com cachos fartos, o salto incrivelmente alto e fino não era nada tamanha a elegância que andava, o vestidinho era curto demais expondo as pernas longas e leitosas.

- Sua maneira de interrogar é intrigante. – Comentou leve. – Queimar e depois perguntar.

- Não enche Taylor. – Bufou seus olhos pousaram na mulher inconsciente, se levantou tentando não demonstrar dificuldade.

Seu nariz pequeno enrugou pegando o cheiro quase encoberto pelo enxofre, dirigiu o olhar para onde Demi olhava. Os lábios singelos se arreganharam deixando as presas amostra.

- Caçadora. – Concluiu.

- Novata. – Deu de ombros tentando não parecer ansiosa, pela posição que estavam Taylor não poderia ver o rosto. – Saiu com ele.

- Temos que acabar com ela. – Afirmou fazendo pouco caso.

Demi começou a andar sentindo um aperto na garganta, Taylor a seguiu pulando as cinzas no chão.

Agachou puxando os cabelos para longe do rosto pálido e frio, ouviu Taylor engasgar nas suas costas.

- Não pode ser. – A loira murmurou cobrindo a boca com as mãos longas.

Demi recolheu a mulher gentilmente em seus braços.

- Eu não vou mata-la. – Sua voz era firme e precisa.

Deu as costas para a loira e foi andando pelo meio da rua.


End file.
